Princess Becca
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Princess Becca" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, we meet Princess Becca, who is a newcomer to royalty.


Princess Becca - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Princess Becca**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and starts a few days after "Through a Mother's Eyes".

**Chapter One**

At Enchancia Castle, it was morning. At various points in the castle, a 16-year-old Sofia, a 16-year-old Lucinda, and a teenage James were getting ready to go to school at Royal Prep. Meanwhile, in a teenage Amber's room, Amber was still in bed, feeling a little under the weather. Amber was recovering from a slight cold, and would be staying home for the day.

Sofia and Lucinda decided to drop by Amber's room.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Sofia asked Amber.

"Better" Amber answered. "I should be over this by tomorrow".

"Good to hear, Amber" Lucinda said.

"... not so good" Amber said in a disappointed way.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Well" Amber started, "I had wanted to go to school today. You see, there is a new Princess starting school today, and I make it a point to be there when a new Princess arrives. You see, quite frankly, I like to see that a new Princess starts off right at Roral Prep, and not ...".

"Amber?" Sofia asked, wanting Amber to finish her thought.

"... and not have her go through what you went through your first few days at Royal Prep" Amber said to Sofia.

"Oh, Amber!" Sofia said as she gently laid her hand on Amber's shoulder. "We put that behind us a long time ago".

"I know" Amber said. But I'm still ashamed of that. And I vowed that I'd help any new Princess arriving at Royal Prep for the first time".

"And you have, Amber" Lucinda said. "You helped me very much when I first went to Royal Prep. You showed me around, told me what to expect, introduced me to your friends, and even warned me about the magic swing".

Thinking about the magic swing suddently made Lucinda smile.

"Lucinda?" Sofia asked. "I know that smile. You did something, didn't you?".

"Well ..." Lucinda started.

"Come on, girl" Amber piped up. "Now we gotta know".

"Okay" Lucinda said. "But it has to stay between the three of us".

"Promise" Sofia agreed.

"Just between us" Amber agreed.

"Amber warned me about the magic swing on my first day at Royal Prep" Lucinda started. "When nobody was around, I put a counter spell on it ... so it would play nice and no longer dump people into the fountain".

"So, what happened next?" Amber wanted to know.

"Well, before long, snooty Princess Deidre decided she wanted to introduce me to the magic swing" Lucinda said. "So, I sat on the swing, it started rocking, kept going for a while, then it gently stopped and I got off. It was all I could do to keep a straight face! And the look on Deidre's face was priceless!"

Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda giggled at that point.

"Good thing you wern't caught" Sofia said to Lucinda.

"Who says I wasn't caught?" Lucinda responded.

"What?" Sofia and Amber gasped.

"Turns out that Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather saw me cast the counter spell in the first place" Lucinda said. "I was called into their office that afternoon, and when they finally stopped laughing, they told me that they had witnessed me casting the counter spell ... and were very happy that somebody finally corrected the thing. My counter spell is still active to this day".

"So the magic swing can no longer be used for pranks?" Amber asked.

"Nope" Lucinda responded.

"Good!" Amber said. "No student should ever have to be subjected to that. Thank you, Lucinda. Thank you for setting that right. One less thing any new student will have to worry about".

"So, talking about new students, who is the new Princess who is starting Royal Prep today?" Sofia asked Amber.

"Her name is Princess Becca" Amber started. "She's fifteen, and her mother just married King Gerald of the Kingdom of Delvarda. Her mother, Queen Arlene, was a teacher before she married King Gerald. Both Becca and her mother are new to royalty, much as you and our mother were when the two of you first arrived here".

Sofia thought back to when she first became a Princess. Sofia remembered how unsure she was of herself, and also how much the thought of being a Princess scared her. Sofia could only imagine that Becca must be going through the same thing.

"Since I can't be there today, would you mind making Princess Becca feel welcomed?" Amber asked Sofia.

"Lucinda and I would be happy to" Sofia answered.

"We'll make sure she has a good first day" Lucinda added.

Amber smiled.

**Chapter Two**

That morning in front of Royal Prep, a small group of Princesses gathered. The group of Princesses included Sofia and Lucinda, along with a teenage Cleo, a teenage Molly, and a teenage Vivian. Then, an unknown carriage arrived at Royal Prep.

"That must be her" Sofia said.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance, and a fifteen year old Princess Becca stepped off of the carriage. Becca had short brown hair, was wearing glasses, and was dressed in a light pink gown. Sofia could see that Becca looked nervous. Sofia's heart immediately went out to Becca.

Standing near the doorway to Royal Prep was Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"There she is" Miss Merryweather said while looking at Becca.

Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather were just about to fly over to Becca when they were stopped by Miss Flora.

"Princess Becca already has a welcoming committee" Miss Flora said as she looked at Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian. "I think Princess Becca is in good hands with five of our finest Princesses".

Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian walked up to Becca.

"Princess Becca?" Sofia asked Becca.

"Yes ... that's me" Becca answered in a shy tone of voice.

"I'm Sofia" Sofia introduced herself. "This is my sister, Lucinda. And these are Cleo, Molly, and Vivian."

"Welcome to Royal Prep, Becca" Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian greeted.

"Thank you" Becca said. Becca was so very new to the world of royalty, and she had no idea what to expect at Royal Prep. The friendly greeting seemed to put Becca at ease somewhat.

Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian started showing Becca around Royal Prep. Soon, they arrived at a math class which they would all be attending. Becca started to become nervous.

"What's the matter, Becca?" Lucinda asked.

Becca seemed to be unsure whether or not she wanted to answer,

"Whatever it is, please feel free to tell us" Sofia said.

Cleo, Molly, and Vivian smiled at Becca in a reassuring way, and Sofia and Lucinda gently put their hands on Becca's shoulders as sign of support.

"It's just that" Becca started "... I happen to be very smart for my age. And sometimes people think that's weird. Sometimes people make fun of you because of it, or label you as strange. I just ... don't ... feel like going through that again".

"I don't think it's fair that smart people should be made to feel unconfortable about having such a great gift" Sofia said. "That's something that should be prased ... not put down".

"Sofia's absolutely right" Lucinda added.

"You've got five of us on your side right off the bat" Vivian said to Becca.

"We'll be there for you, Becca" Cleo said.

"And you can count on that" Molly said.

Becca smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian. She had just made five friends - five wonderful people who made her feel like she fit in somewhere.

Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian walked Becca into the math class, and they sat near each other. Soon, Miss Merryweather entered entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class" Merryweather started. "We have a new student with us this morning - Princess Becca. How do we greet her, students?"

Everybody in the class got up and, in turn, said "good morning". When it was Princess Deidre's turn, she got up and in a stuck up voice said "good morning". Lucinda turned around and stared down Deidre with a "put a sock in it!" look.

Deidre sat down, still looking at Lucinda, while thinking "witch!".

Lucinda turned back to the front of the class while thinking about Deidre. "Bet she called me witch again" Lucinda thought. "You know, girl? You really need to get some new material - the old stuff is way past the expiration date".

The math class began. As the class got going, Merryweather started calling on Becca to answer some math problems. Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian all smiled at Becca as if to say "show them what you have". Soon, Becca was wowing the class with her excellent math skills - all except Deidre and two of her Princess friends who started talking among themselves near the back of the class.

"Look at that thing" Deidre whispered to her two Princess friends about Becca. "Not only isn't she royalty, but she's a geek!".

Deidre and her two friends started to giggle. Suddently, they heard another Princess clearing her throat. Deidre and her two friends looked up to see a teenage Princess Hildegard looking at them with a very disapproving look. Deidre and her two friends immediately shut up.

As class was ending, Hildegard walked up to Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, Vivian, and Becca.

"Hello, Hildegard" Sofia greeted.

"Hello, Sofia" Hildegard greeted back. "And who is your friend?"

"Hildegard, this is Princess Becca" Sofia started. "Becca, this is Princess Hildegard".

"It's nice to meet you, Becca" Hildegard smiled at Becca. "I see we have a class together this afternoon - see you there".

"See you there" Becca smiled.

As Becca was talking to Cleo, Molly, and Vivian, Miss Fauna came up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"I just want to say that the two of you have done a wonderful thing in welcoming Becca here" Miss Fauna said to Sofia and Lucinda. "The two of you got together your friends and made sure Becca was made to feel comfortable here. The two of you are truly deserving of some kind of reward for what you've done this morning".

Suddently, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started to glow for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Looks like somebody thought you two truly deserved a reward" Miss Fauna smiled.

Sofia smiled at Miss Fauna while Lucinda seemed to be a bit puzzled at Miss Fauna's observation.

"It's okay" Sofia assured Lucinda. "Miss Fauna knows about our amulets, and that they provide us with abilities".

Miss Fauna smiled at Lucinda while nodding her head yes. Then Miss Fauna looked back at Sofia. "Any idea what ability the two of you received?" Miss Fauna asked.

"Not sure yet" Sofia answered. "We find out later when we first need the ability".

That afternoon, Sofia and Lucinda were in study hall at Royal Prep. Both Sofia and Lucinda had math assignments to do. To be truthful, math was always a bit of a challenge for the two of them. However, as they sat next to each other working on their math assignments, a strange thing suddently happened. As time went on, their math assignments became easier and easier to do. The same math problems that had stumped both of them just the day before were now child's play. Sofia then motioned Lucinda to grab her amulet. Sofia then grabbed her amulet, and the two started talking telepatically to each other.

"Lucinda?" Sofia communicated.

"Yes, Sofia?" Lucinda communicated back.

"Are you finding math to be very easy today?" Sofia communicated.

"Yes" Lucinda communicated back. "Way too easy. No problem at all - even the toughest problems are a breeze".

Sofia thought for a moment, then continued. "You don't suppose our new ability ... is greater intelligence?" Sofia communicated.

"One way to find out" Lucinda communicated. "Let's try some quick math using problems we know we've had trouble with".

"Okay" Sofia communicated.

"Fifty seven point zero zero zero devided by eighty" Lucinda communicated.

"Zero point seven one two" Sofia communicated after a few moments.

"Okay" Lucinda communicated. "Now give me one".

"One point seven five times zero point zero sixty four?" Sofia communicated.

"Zero point one one two zero zero" Lucinda communicated.

Sofia and Lucinda then looked at each other. "Amazing!" they both communicated at the same time.

"Wonder if it's just math, or math and other subjects as well?" Lucinda communicated.

"Guess we'll find out as we go along" Sofia communicated.

With that, Sofia and Lucinda went back to doing their math assignments in study hall.

**Chapter Three**

It was now evening at Delvarda Castle. Becca was in her room getting ready to go to bed. She thought back to the just completed day at Royal Prep, and how she had made some wonderful friends. But Becca also thought about what what she had heard at dinner earlier - that at the end of the next week, a special ball would be held at Delvarda Castle in Becca's honor. That made Becca very uneasy. She was so new to this Princess thing. And she was unsure if she would be the Princess that everybody expected her to be.

Becca looked out her window, then started singing (to the same tune as "I'm not ready to be a Princess" from "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess").

_Everything seems awfully big, a__nd I'm feeling unsteady. __Mom says I'll be just fine, b__ut I do not think I'm ready._

_New school, __new friends, __new family, __and a ball where I'm expected to dance. __I'm just a teenage girl from a very small town. __In this world, I don't think I'll stand a chance._

_I'm not ready to be a Princess. __I don't have what it takes. __I'm not thrilled wearing gowns, a__nd I look bad in crowns, a__nd I'm gonna make so many mistakes._

_I'm too average to be a Princess. __I respectfully decline. __I don't know the rules, __and I don't want the jewels, __and these feet were made for more casual shoes._

_Shelves bursting with treasures __that I'm afraid to touch. __Fancy jewerly and very pretty pillows. __It's all so much too much. __Too much!_

_I'm not ready to be a Princess. __One look, and that seems clear. __Cancel my debut, k__eep your royal crew, __and if it were up to me, __I'd be outta here._

_Becca - d__on't know which fork to use. __Becca - a__ brain in pretty clothes. __I'm not ready t__o be a Princess._

As Becca was singing, her door was open a bit, and King Gerald happened to be walking by when he saw what was going on. Gerald knocked on Becca's door.

"Come in" Becca said.

"Oh! My precious Becca. What have we done to you?" Gerald said as he hugged Becca.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, sir" Becca said looking at Gerald. "It's just that ..."

"... This is so new for you" Gerald finished.

"Yes" Becca said.

"We'll get through this together" Gerald reassured Becca. "We'll take it one step at a time".

"But look at me" Becca said. "I can be prettied up, but that dosen't hide the fact that I'm different - a brain in a dress. What kind of Princess is that?"

"A lovely one" Gerald smiled. "A lovely young woman, who is intelligent as well. If you ask me, you've been truly blessed".

"I'm not really sure about that" Becca quietly said.

"I am" Gerald smiled. "I'm proud to have you as a daughter, Becca. So very proud."

"Thank you ... Dad" Becca said as she hugged Gerald. Becca then added "I hope you don't mind me calling you Dad?"

"Becca" Gerald smiled. "I'm honored to have you call me Dad. Truly honored".

Becca and Gerald hugged each other at that point.

"You just be yourself" Gerald said to Becca, "and everything else will fall into place in time. And if you ever need to talk, come find me - I'll always find time for you, Becca." Gerald then kissed Becca on the forehead, and walked toward the door. "Good night, Becca".

"Good night, Dad" Becca said. "And thank you for being here just now."

"Your very welcome" Gerald smiled.

All of Becca's fears started to melt away. Perhaps she could do this Princess thing afterall.

The next morning at Royal Prep, Becca found that Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, and Vivian were waiting for her. Becca smiled as she saw her five new friends.

"Well, you look happy today" Sofia said to Becca.

"Yes, very much so" Becca replied. "I was having a bad night last night, and my new Father helped me through it".

"It can be hard if your a new Princess being exposed to a royal lifestyle for the first time" Sofia said. "I had a hard time at first myself".

"That's right" Becca responded. "Your Mother, like mine, was a commoner who married into royalty".

"Yes" Sofia answered. "So I know what kind of pressure you are experiencing".

Becca smiled at Sofia, knowing she and Sofia had something in common.

"Thing is" Becca started, "my new Father will be throwing a ball in my honor at the end of next week. And, to be honest, I don't know how to dance".

Sofia thought for a second. "Well, our dance instructor, Professor Popov, is on vacation for the next two weeks. However, I think I can help".

"Anything would be helpful" Becca said.

"Tell you what" Sofia started. "Spend this weekend at Enchancia Castle, and we'll give you a crash course in what you need to know. We'll make it fun".

"Oh! Thank you, Sofia" Becca greatfully exclaimed.

**Chapter Four**

Friday night came. At Enchancia Castle, the observatory had been turned into a sleepover room. In all, there were ten beds - one each for Becca, Sofia, Lucinda, Cleo, Molly, Vivian, Amber, Hildegard, Ruby, and Jade.

Becca walked into the observatory with Sofia, and Becca instantly fell in love with the place.

"This is fantastic!" Becca remarked. "I love astronomy!"

"I thought you would like it" Sofia smiled.

At that moment, a teenage Ruby and a teenage Jade entered the observatory.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia said with glee.

"Sofia!" Ruby and Jade greeted Sofia with glee.

The three friends hugged each other for a moment, then Sofia took Ruby and Jade over to Becca.

"Becca" Sofia started, "this is Ruby and Jade. Ruby and Jade, this is Becca".

"Nice to meet you, Becca" Ruby and Jade smiled.

"And it's nice to meet you" Becca smiled.

As Becca, Ruby and Jade were getting to know each other, Cleo, Lucinda, Molly, and Vivian walked into the observatory, followed by Amber and Hildegard.

Sofia motioned Amber and Becca to come over.

"Becca" Sofia started. "This is my sister, Amber. Amber, this is Becca".

"It's very nice to meet you, Becca" Amber warmly greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you too" Becca smiled.

"Well, ladies" Molly started, "what do you want to do?"

"Song and dance?" Cleo suggested.

"I brought my mandolin" Vivian smiled.

"And I brought my small drum" Molly added.

"We're at a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover" Jade started as Vivian and Molly provided music to go along with Jade's lyrics.

Most in the room started dancing.

"Want to dance, Becca?" Amber asked.

"I don't know how to dance" Becca shyly answered.

"I'll teach you" Amber smiled as she offered her arms to Becca.

Becca and Amber started to dance along with everybody else in the room. After a short while, Becca started to become quite good at dancing. Soon, everybody in the observatory was having a very good time.

Just below the observatory, Queen Miranda smiled as she heard everybody above having a good time.

Standing behind Miranda was Becca's Mother, Queen Arlene, who was also smiling.

"Sounds like their having a good time" Miranda smiled.

"It does, dosen't it" Arlene smiled.

"Join me for some tea, Arlene?" Miranda asked.

"That sounds nice" Arlene answered. "Thank you, Miranda".

A week passed, and it was now the night of the special ball being held at Delvarda Castle in Becca's honor. Among royal guests assembled on the dance floor were Amber, Cleo, Hildegard, Lucinda, Molly, Sofia, and Vivian.

Amber excused herself for a few minutes. As Amber returned from freshening up, she saw Princess Deidre along with Deidre's two friends. Amber ducked into a hallway that was close enough to hear what Deidre and her friends were saying.

"Well" Deidre started, "we'll show that little geek Becca the price for passing herself off as a Princess! Lavina, do you have that small vial of oil?"

"Yes, Deidre" Lavina answered.

"At some point before the ceremony, when nobody is looking, pour it on the bottom stair" Deidre instructed. "When Becca hits that stair, she'll slip and look like the fool she is".

That was all Amber needed to hear. Amber then stepped out from the hallway and marched right over to Deidre and her two friends.

"Alright, Lavina!" Amber ordered. "Hand over the vial - now!"

"What vial?" Deidre asked, trying to act innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Amber barked. "Well, let me tell you this! You do anything to ruin this night for Becca, and for five minutes I'll forget I'm a Princess! And that's a book you don't want to open!"

"There are three of us and one of you" Deidre commented.

"Okay! If that's the way you want it, then let's party!" Amber said with a fighting look that nobody had ever seen before. It was enough to make Deidre and her friends think twice.

Lavina threw the vial on the floor as she, Deidre, and Deidre's other friend turned and quickly walked down the hallway. Amber then picked up the vial and put it in her purse. As Amber was starting to walk away, she heard a woman clear her throat. Amber turned around to see Queen Arlene. Arlene then walked over to Amber and hugged Amber.

"What is this for?" Amber asked.

"For looking out for my Becca" Arlene answered. "Thank you".

"Your welcome, Queen Arlene" Amber replied. "By the way, you might want to have somebody watch Deidre and her friends, just to be safe".

"It's already being taken care of" Arlene said.

Back on the dance floor a few minutes later, everybody was gathered waiting for the entrance of Princess Becca.

A high ranking male official stepped forward and announced "Introducing Her Royal Highness, Princess Becca of Delvarda".

Everybody looked at the top of the staircase. Standing there was Becca, dressed in a beautiful light pink gown, and wearing a lovely tiara and a simple pendant with a blue gem stone. Becca then did a curtsy, and gracefully walked down the staircase. She was met at the bottom of the staircase by King Gerald and Queen Arlene.

King Gerald approached Becca and smiled. "Becca" Gerald said as he held out his hand.

"Dad" Becca smiled as she took his hand.

Gerald and Becca walked out onto the dance floor as the orchestra started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Gerald asked Becca.

"It would be my honor, Dad" Becca smiled.

Gerald and Becca started dancing, and everybody in the room was impressed by how well Becca danced. At one point, Becca and Amber's eyes met.

"Thank you" Becca mouthed to Amber.

"Your welcome" Amber mouthed back while smiling.

Off to one side of the dance floor, Cleo, Hildegard, Lucinda, Molly, Sofia, and Vivian smiled seeing Becca doing so well. As for Becca, it was a very happy night.

**Chapter Five**

Later that night, Becca was showing Sofia and Lucinda her room at Delvarda Castle. Suddently, a female Dragon emerged from a corner and flew up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Who is this?" Lucinda asked while smiling.

"This is my pet Dragon, Astra" Becca answered. Astra looked much like Crackle, except Astra was darker in color.

"She's adorable" Sofia smiled while petting Astra. Sofia then turned to Lucinda. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Lucinda?"

"As in special gift?" Lucinda answered.

"Excatly" Sofia said.

"What's going on?" Becca asked.

"You'll see" Sofia said with a smile. "May I borrow your pendant for a few moments?"

"Alright" Becca said, a bit puzzled.

"You want to do the honors?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"I think it's your turn, Sofia" Lucinda smiled. "I just did it for Mom not too long ago".

Sofia smiled, then brought out her wand. Sofia pointed the wand at Becca's pendant and said "Gema Infusia Anima Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe". The gem stone on the pendant glowed for a few seconds, then died down. Sofia then walked over to Becca and put the pendant around Becca's neck. The pendant glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"What just happened?" Becca asked.

"That was the pendant's way of getting to know you" Sofia replied. Sofia then turned to Astra. "Say something to Becca, Astra". Astra looked a bit confused, but decided to do as Sofia asked.

"Hello, Becca" Astra said.

"Astra?" Becca asked. "I can actually hear you?"

"Apparently so" Astra smiled.

Sofia then looked at both Becca and Astra. "The pendant now allows the two of you to talk to each other" Sofia smiled. "Becca, you'll also be able to talk to other animals as well".

"For how long?" Becca asked.

"For life" Lucinda answered with a smile.

Becca smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Thank you" Becca said with tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Thank you for such a wonderfully precious gift. How can I ever repay the two of you for this?"

"Your happiness is all the thanks Lucinda and I will ever need in this life ... or any other" Sofia smiled.

"Mine and Sofia's amulets allow us to talk to animals" Lucinda started. "A while back, Sofia and I discovered a spell that allows us to give the power to talk to animals to a pendant. Every so often, we come across somebody worthy to have such a pendant. Vivian has one she she can talk to her pet Dragon, Crackle. And Sofia and I felt it was time you had one."

"Thank you" Becca smiled. "Astra and I will treasure it always".

"I think we'll let you and Astra get acquainted" Sofia smiled at Becca.

As Sofia and Lucinda were leaving Becca's room, they turned around to see Becca and Astra happily talking to each other. Sofia and Lucinda smiled at the touching scene, then left the room. As Sofia and Lucinda walked to the carriage waiting to take them back to Enchancia Castle, the two talked as they walked.

"Becca and Astra are so happy" Lucinda smiled.

"A perfect way to end a perfect night" Sofia smiled.


End file.
